Songs about You
by Daikiri Souma
Summary: I’ve been thinking lately. Of all my twelve boyfriends, you are the only one who doesn’t have a song. [Various Sakura couples] The summary's about Itachi, though.
1. NejiSaku

-Songs about You-

Hi all! This… is my first fanfiction. Oh no. Haha, but don't worry! I'm not as bad as you might think. I role-play on a sight called GaiaOnline all the time. I'm literate- to their standards at least- and people compliment me a lot. ;;-3- Anyways! I hope you enjoy my fanfiction! nn

_I've been thinking lately. Of all my twelve boyfriends, you are the only one who doesn't have a song._ Twelve Sakura couples

Warnings: No Yuri, Swearing, sexual thoughts/actions/implications, and… uhm some other stuff? Like OOC! Yay?

Disclaimers: I own… Nothing! Not the songs, the anime! Nope, nothing. All the songs are © Avril Lavigne. Naruto is © Kishimoto, of course! And all the pairings… sorta belong to fangirls/fanboys? xD

I hope you enjoy!

..::::..&&&&..::::..

Songs about You

Take me Away

NejiSaku

She sat in her room. Alone. Staring at the wall with hard eyes. Or at least, they looked hard. But they… were hard with everything but anger. They held some happiness, but the rest was disappointment, grief, confusion. She… she didn't know what to think anymore. He was a complete asshole, and she was turning into him. Hell, she was already more cold than him. She had a sharp tongue, and a hard gaze. She closed her gray/turquoise eyes, letting a few tears slip out. Then… her phone rang. She opened her eyes, excitement and hope in filling her eyes to the brim. She shot up from her bed and scrambled to the phone.

"Hello?" she asked, hoping so very much that it was him. She bit her lip, and almost started to bawl when she heard the voice on the other end.

"_Sakura?"_ he asked. It was a completely dumb question. She lived alone, did he think he called the wrong number.

"Yes… Neji?" she asked, not being able to control the emotionless tone settling into her voice. _Sound happy, damnit!_ She screamed at herself.

"_Hey. I was wondering if you… wanted to come to lunch with me?"_ a broad smile spread across her face.

"Yes! I would love to!" she giddily cried. "What time, anata?"

"_Six o' clock. I'll pick you up,"_ she glanced at her watch, and smile.

"Alright. See ya then. I love you,"

"_I love you too,"_ with those words, she hung up with a smile on her face. She ran to her bathroom, throwing off her clothes and starting the water. The pink haired kuno'ichi practically bit her whole hand off waiting for the water to heat up. Once it did, though, she drew the curtain back quickly, stepped in and drew the curtains closed again. It was five when she checked her watch, so she needed to take a quick shower. She hummed a quite tune as she lathered her hair with the soapy shampoo. She waited for a moment before rinsing it, and stared, almost disgusted as the water below her stained red with the dye. What? Did you really think her hair was _naturally_ pink?

She'd dyed it before she was enrolled into the academy, because… brown hair on her was just… ew. Every four years she had to get it dyed again, so the colour wouldn't fade. Yesterday was one of those days, so the water would be turning red for a while. Sighing, she grabbed the conditioner and did the same, expect waiting a whole minute before rinsing her hair. Making sure every spot of the soapy hair product was out of her hair, she made the shower turn into a bath, and she sat on the bottom, pouring shaving cream into her hand. She quickly shaved her legs, making sure she didn't miss a spot or cut herself. She shaved her underarms and washed her body with her cherry smelling soap. She knew Neji loved cherries.

After rinsing her body off, she grabbed her red towel and dried her hair, then threw it on the ground in a ball. Taking her pink towel, she dried off her body. Then she took her hair blow-dryer and dried her hair more… efficiently. She brushed her teeth about four times, and practically smothered her arm-pits with deodorant. Smiling at her small, naked frame in the mirror, she brushed her hair. Running into her room- screw towels, I live alone!- she dug through her closet, finding the dress she wore on their first date. She pulled on a pair of skin coloured panty-hose and her underwear. Clasping her bra, she searched wildly for her slip. Letting it fall over her petite frame like a night gown, she smiled at her large mirror.

Unzipping the back of the dress, she stepped into it. It was a darkish green, matching her eyes. Her nails were painted several shades brighter, along with her toe nails. She zipped up the back and slid into her flat green ballet-looking shoes. She was ready. Sorta. Taking her make-up out, she put a thin layer of cherry lip gloss on. That was the only make-up she needed. She put her emerald earrings in, then went to sit on the couch. It was five forty-five and Neji tended to be early sometimes.

Her door rung, and she got up, checking her pink watch. Five fifty. She opened the door, and smiled at the dark brown haired male. He looked.. great! Hell, he always looked great. He wasn't really fancily dress up, but he wore a white button-up shirt with a black tie, along with a pair of black slacks. She gave him a hug, and he smiled lightly.

"Shall we go?" he asked, cocking his head to the side. She let go of him and clung onto his arm, nodding. Once they arrived at the restaurant, Sakura gaped.

"No, no, no. We are not going here again! It's too expensive!" she told him, letting go of him and standing a few feet behind him.

"Sakura. I have enough money. I want to treat you to a good dinner, and I want you to be happy!" he practically begged. _He… he wants me to… be… happy?_ She thought, a shocked look coming into her eyes. Tears sprung to her eyes, and he jogged over to her, picking her up bridal-style. "Don't cry…" he whispered, kissing my forehead. I nodded my head. "What?"

"We'll go…" she whispered. He smiled weakly, and put her down, taking her hand in his.

"We'll go," he repeated, handing her a handkerchief.

"Arigatou, Neji," she sighed, lacing their fingers together.

"You're welcome."

The two ate dinner, talking about their lives. It seemed that Sakura had been automatically cheered up, after seeing Neji. She seemed to open up around him, able to smile, able to cry, able to laugh. Maybe it was because he'd been gone for so long that she'd become cold. It'd been almost four years since she'd seen him. He, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee and some of the other jounnins went out again, to find Sasuke. They kept in touch, but after he'd sent her a bird with news that they'd found Sasuke, the letters stopped. That was only three months into their little mission, and she got worried sick. Finally, a month ago, she got a bird form Naruto telling that they were coming home soon. With Sasuke.

But she didn't care about Sasuke. He was old news. She cared about Neji. She cared about her Neji. She didn't see them come in. She knew he'd call her up one day, and ask her out to dinner. Now just happened to be the perfect time. As they were walking home, they passed by the park.

"Neji! I wanna swing!" she giggled childishly, pulling him towards the wooden swings that hung off numerous bunched trees.

"Fine, fine," he chuckled at her childishness. She sat down on a swing and looked at him.

"Push me!" he laughed again, grabbing the ropes and stepping backward. He rushed forward slightly, then put his feet on the back of the swing. She giggled, and looked up at him. "I love you!"

"I love you too, Sakura."

Sakura's point of view

Yea. That's what I thought! That's what he said, that's what he told me! But was it true? In that month that I'd been waiting for his call, he'd gotten drunk and TenTen just HAPPENED to be at the bar he was. That whore stole my man… and he broke my heart. I didn't learn about it till a year later, when I walked into his apartment and caught him and that whore in bed. I guess first loves never last, huh? I'd have killed him if I didn't love him still.

_I cannot find a way to describe it  
It's there inside; all I do is hide  
I wish that it would just go away  
What would you do, you do, if you knew  
What would you do_

All the pain, I thought I knew  
All the thoughts, lead back to you  
Back to what, was never said  
Back and forth, inside my head  
I can't handle this confusion  
I'm unable; come and take me away

I feel like I am all alone  
All by myself I need to get around this  
My words are cold, I don't want them to hurt you  
If I show you, I don't think you'd understand  
Cause no one understands

All the pain, I thought I knew  
All the thoughts, lead back to you  
Back to what, was never said  
Back and forth, inside my head  
I can't handle this confusion  
I'm unable; come and take me away

I'm going nowhere (on and on and)  
I'm getting nowhere (on and on and on)  
Take me away  
I'm going nowhere (on and off and off and on)  
(and off and on)

All the pain, I thought I knew  
All the thoughts, lead back to you  
Back to what, was never said  
Back and forth, inside my head  
I can't handle this confusion  
I'm unable; come and take me away

Take me away  
Break me away  
Take me away


	2. SasuSaku

-Songs about You-

Aha! Hi again! You might notice that I update very quickly, but that's only because I created my account while writing chapter one. I didn't know about the three-day wait to reduce spam, and I didn't want to completely forget about this! So please, enjoy this chapter, if you didn't enjoy the last!

_I've been thinking lately. Of all my twelve boyfriends, you are the only one who doesn't have a song._ Twelve Sakura couples

Warnings: No Yuri, Swearing, sexual thoughts/actions/implications, and… uhm some other stuff? Like OOC! Yay?

Disclaimers: I own… Nothing! Not the songs, the anime! Nope, nothing. All the songs are © Avril Lavigne. Naruto is © Kishimoto, of course! And all the pairings… sorta belong to fangirls/fanboys? xD

I really do hope you enjoy!

..::::..&&&&..::::..

Songs about You

Together

SasuSaku

Slowly, so agonizingly slow. Their pace never faltered, and they kept up with each other. It just didn't feel right. She always dreamed it different. The only thing was… he didn't talk. At all. She felt her eyes well up, but bit back the tears, not brave and daring enough to cry in front of him. He glanced at her, and noticed the swelled tears. He gave a cough, and slid his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close. It still didn't feel right. What was wrong? She sniffled, and he glanced at her again. This time, the tears were falling. He stopped walking and stood in front of her, whipping her tears away.

"Don't cry, my angel," he whispered in the shell of her ear. Her face immediately reddened. That was the first time he'd actually acknowledged their relationship. _Angel…_ she thought. She smiled, her tears still falling.

"Gomen, Sasuke. It's just that…" she paused, taking out a tissue and blowing her nose. "It just doesn't feel right…" he took on an surprised expression, and it was time for his eyebrows to meet his hair line.

"Doesn't… feel right?" he asked, sweeping her off her feet and into his arms. She squealed, her blush becoming deeper. He kissed her forehead, and she smiled slightly.

"When you hold me… it's supposed to be warm and happy… but all I feel…" the tears began to well up in her eyes again. "Is just a cold, empty embrace. Even now," she whispered the rest. He frowned slightly.

"Cold and empty, huh?" he cringed at the words, setting her down. It just wasn't right, he decided. "I'll work on it, just for you, my angel," again, he used those flattering words, but they… they sounded… empty. It was like they had no meaning. They arrived at her home, and she begged him to come in.

"I'm sorry, angel. I have work I need to get done…" he whispered in her hair. She nodded her head slowly and they shared a brief, but once again empty, kiss. She watched his retreating back from her doorway, letting the tears fall from her eyes. She closed the door and crumpled to the ground, her hand still on the door knob. One hand was steadying her on the ground, and her tears splashed softly against the tile.

"You always have work…" she sniffled to herself, standing shakily on her feet. She wobbled over to her kitchen, where she would get her extremely late dinner and then slip into her room and eat it. She sat on her bed, picking at the miso ramen. It reminded her… so much of… Naruto. She caught her tear before it landed in her ramen, and tried to not be such a cry baby. He was gone. That was it. "Naruto…" she whispered, taking the picture that'd been taken so, so long ago. It was them. Team seven.

Kakashi had his hands on the boys' head, and she was in the middle, smiling her head off. Both Naruto and Sasuke didn't look very pleased. But that didn't matter. It was still a picture. And then, there was another one. It was of them recently. Before… before Naruto disappeared. Kakashi wasn't in this one, though. It was a precious picture to her. Naruto was on her left and Sasuke on her right, and they were both kissing her cheek. She slurped at her noodles, turning both pictures down.

She sighed, throwing the empty ramen cup in the trash can not far from her bed. She walked into her bathroom and stared in the mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy, and she would probably have a runny nose tomorrow. Decided that it might help, she striped her self of her needless clothes and threw them on the ground. She slipped on her black satin bath robe and waited for the hot water to fill the tub. When she was quite sure it was full enough, she discarded of the robe and stepped in, sinking into the hot water. Her muscles were instantly soothed, and she sighed in content. If only she could just stay here, all day.

Soon enough, I had to get out. It was getting late, and I needed to work tomorrow. I drained the water and dried off, drying the tips of my hair, since they were the only thing that got wet. I pulled on my sleeping clothes- a baggy tee-shirt that slipped off my shoulders and a pair of shorts- and slipped into bed, shutting the lights off. I closed my eyes… and went to sleep.

When I awoke, I shut my eyes, groaned, and rolled over. I was met with something extremely warm. I opened my eyes and almost screamed, but notice it was only Sasuke. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close to his chest. No… no… no! It didn't feel right! Why didn't it fell right?! He was warm, yes, but it wasn't a loving embrace. Why? Why didn't it feel right? Why didn't together feel right?

"Together…" she breathed in a rather singing-like voice, making Sasuke open his eyes. "it doesn't feel right at all."

_Something just isn't right  
I can feel it inside  
The truth isn't far behind me  
You can't deny_

When I turn the lights out  
When I close my eyes  
Reality overcomes me  
I'm living a lie

When I'm alone I  
Feel so much better  
And when I'm around you  
I don't feel

Together  
It doesn't feel right at all  
Together  
Together we've built a wall  
Together  
Holding hands we'll fall  
Hands we'll fall

This has gone on so long  
I realize that I need  
Something good to rely on  
Something for me

When I'm alone I  
Feel so much better  
And when I'm around you  
I don't feel

Together  
It doesn't feel right at all  
Together  
Together we've built a wall  
Together  
Holding hands we'll fall  
Hands we'll fall

My heart is broken  
I'm lying here  
My thoughts are choking on you my dear  
On you my dear  
On you my dear

When I'm alone I  
Feel so much better  
And when I'm around you  
I don't feel  


_Together  
It doesn't feel right at all  
Together  
Together we've built a wall  
Together  
Holding hands we'll fall  
Hands we'll fall_

_Together  
It doesn't feel right at all  
Together  
Together we've built a wall  
Together  
Holding hands we'll fall  
Hands we'll fall_

When I'm around you  
When I'm around you  
I don't feel together  
I don't feel together  
When I'm around you (Together!)  
When I'm around you (Together!)  
I don't feel together, no (Together!)  
I don't feel together (Together!)


	3. KakaSaku

-Songs about You-

Haha, I hoped that you enjoyed that last chapter, but I didn't. It was much too short, and it was just… bleh. I'm not good at writing the empty SasuSaku relationship things. Please don't flame me too bad. Constructive criticism, though, is welcome:D

_I've been thinking lately. Of all my twelve boyfriends, you are the only one who doesn't have a song._ Twelve Sakura couples

Warnings: No Yuri, Swearing, sexual thoughts/actions/implications, and… uhm some other stuff? Like OOC! Yay?

Disclaimers: I own… Nothing! Not the songs, the anime! Nope, nothing. All the songs are © Avril Lavigne. Naruto is © Kishimoto, of course! And all the pairings… sorta belong to fangirls/fanboys? xD

Please, please, please enjoy!

..::::..&&&&..::::..

Songs about You

Don't Tell Me

KakaSaku

"Sakura-chan! Wanna walk home with me?!" the energetic blonde cried, clinging onto the strawberry haired girl. She shrugged him off.

"Sorry, Naruto. Kakashi-san already offered to walk me home," at this, the blonde- and the raven who was eavesdropping, since he waned to listen to everything the girl said ever since they broke up- cocked his head to the side with a puzzled expression.

"Kakashi? That's strange. Why would the pervvy-man do that?" the blue eyed seventeen year old pondered for a moment, then shrugged. "Ah well! Tell me if he does anything inappropriate, Sakura-chan! I'll kick his ass!" the blonde bounded over to the Uchiha raven and began to bug him. Finally, he got the raven to buy him ramen.

"Are they gone?" the silver haired jounnin complained, peeking out from his place in the tree behind his book.

"Yes, they're gone, Kakashi-san. Now come on, or I'll have you buy me an expensive dinner," she growled. He nodded his head, apologizing a few times. Wrapping an arm around her waist, the silver haired man smiled to himself and pulled her closer to him. She squirmed, and he apologized, letting go.

"Don't apologize so much, Kakashi-san. It makes me uncomfortable…" she whined, leaning on his arm.

"S…" he stopped him self before her said sorry. "I'll try, Sakura-chan," he smiled lightly, and she returned it.

"Why does this feel so wrong?" the sun had already set by the time they arrived at her house, which was on the other side of the village as the training grounds. Kakashi stared down at his fellow jounnin. "I'm not under aged anymore… but it still feels wrong…" he then noticed the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Shh, Sakura-chan. Don't cry…" he whispered, bending down a little to whip away her tears. He looked around, making sure no one was looking, and pulled his mask down. Her eyes were closed, so she didn't see what he was about to do. He cupped her cheek in his hand, and crushed their lips together. Her eyes flew open, and her eyebrows raised in surprise. The look on her face was 'Oh, oh!' smiling slightly, he broke the kiss and hurriedly pulled his mask up, trying to hide the blush.

"Did that feel wrong?" he asked, smiling behind the fabric. She shook her head, whipping away the remaining tears.

"Stay with me," she whispered, snaking her arms around his waist. "Please…" he looked surprised, but smiled softly.

"I'll stay with you forever, I promise."

"You liar…" she frowned into his chest.

"What? No! I wouldn't…" she stared up at him with slightly teary eyes, and he sighed. "Okay… I lied. I can't stay with you forever. But I'll try to stay as long as I can," he whispered into her hair. She dragged him in, walking backwards and awkwardly with the man clinging to her. She was feeling rather drowsy, and by the time she got to the bed, she was fast asleep in his arms. He smiled and tucked her in, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear. She giggled softly in her sleep, murmuring her reply.

"Me too, Kakashi-san."

In the morning, Sakura awoke to an empty bed, but a delightful smell coming from her kitchen. Raising a brow, she got out of bed and padded towards the kitchen. What she saw completely surprised her. Kakashi was in her kitchen. Cooking. Breakfast. He was whistling a small tune, to go with it. When he noticed her presence, he turned and waltzed over to her, hugging her.

"Good morning, blossom," he said cheerily. Something was different about Kakashi.

"Y-your mask!" she blushed, noticing how handsome he was without his mask on.

"Huh? Oh, I went out on a small late mission last night- Tsunade made me, I didn't leave you on my own free will- and I got attacked by crows. It kinda got ripped," he grinned sheepishly, holding out the ragged thing that was his mask. It was torn and tattered and Sakura cocked her head to the side.

"You're not lying, for once," she smiled, hugging him tightly. "Now go finish my breakfast!" she commanded childishly, jabbing him in the ribs.

"Hai, hai, hai, Sakura-_**hime**_," the nickname was very much unneeded. She froze on the spot, and he turned to look at her. "Sakura? Sakura? What's wrong?" he rushed over to the frozen girl, and shook her lightly by the shoulders. She melted at his touch, and instantly began to sob into his shirt. Obviously, the nickname had triggered a terrible or sad memory. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"Don't apologize!" she cried, her words muffled by his shirt. "I don't like it when you apologize! It makes me feel guilty!" she pounded lightly on his chest, like it would make him stop.

"Alright… I'll try to stop," he whispered.

This continued for about three weeks. Kakashi would trigger a bad or sad memory, then he would apologize, and it would just start all over. It was driving him mad. Could he really put up with this. He crept into her home one late Saturday evening, and sneaked into her room. She was sitting up, staring out the window.

"I'm home," he whispered. "But not for long," the smile that'd etched itself along Sakura's lips disappeared, and was replaced by a frown. "Tsunade gave me a long term mission…"

"How long?" she asked, getting out of bed and going over to hug him.

"She says it should take, more or less doesn't matter, about six months," she cringed, and tears sprung to her eyes.

"I won't be able to see you for six months?!" she cried, beginning to pound on his back lightly.

"I'm sorry. I can't refuse the Hokage…" he whispered.

"When do you have to leave?" she whispered.

"Four in the morning," she glanced at her clock. It was three.

"Stay with me for a while. I want… to go… farther…" she blushed at her own words, and he smiled.

"Then farther we shall got," he grinned and caught her lips with his, leading her over to the bed, letting his hand slip up her shirt. She gasped when one of his cold hands came in contact with her nipple, which gave him a very good opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. Kakashi was rather glad that she was wearing a button up shirt. With one hand he unbuttoned her, with the other he was teasing her with slight pushes in all the right places.

"Ah!" Sakura squeaked, breaking the kiss as Kakashi's thumb rubbed against her womanhood. He grinned, whispering sweat nothings into her ear as he began to slip her pants off. "Hey!" she stopped him when her pants were at her knees. "You get to strip me naked when you still have all your clothes on?!" she cried. 'Unfair!' was written in her pouting expression.

"Sorry, babe," he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, glancing at the clock and throwing her pants on the ground. He sat back on his heels, tugging off his shirt. "Happy?" he asked, watching her gray/turquoise eyes ran over his chest. She blushed slightly.

"No," she was still pouting, but he smashed his lips with hers again, searching for anything that tasted like Haruno Sakura. He glanced over at the clock, broke the kiss and swore.

"Sorry, love. This is as far as we can get. It's almost four," she frowned, and sat up to take him into one last kiss. No tongue, just sweet and passionate lip against lip. And with that, he dressed in his jounnin uniform and was off. Sakura sighed, buttoning her shirt back up, not bothering to put her pants back on. She stared out the window.

Four months passed, and Haruno Sakura would still sit in her room, waiting for the love of her life. A knock came to her door one rainy Thursday afternoon, and she answered it. An ANBU was at her door. She knew he was from Kakashi's team, and she bit her lip.

"I'm sorry… Haruno-san. Hatake is dead." Tears sprung to her eyes and she cried out, crumpling to the ground and sobbing. "He wanted you to have this," she looked up at the ANBU, who was now kneeling beside her. He handed her a piece of paper and a package, and then he left. She shut the door and sat there on her floor. She read the paper. It was a letter, telling about his mission so far. Fifteen times did he apologize for being gone. Twenty times did he say I miss you. Twenty-five times did he say I love you. In the package was his clothing and some other of his precious belongings.

"Why'd you have to go?" she whispered, hugging his clothes.

_You held my hand and walked me home, I know  
Why you gave me that kiss it was something like this it made me go oh, oh  
You wiped my tears, got rid of all my fears, why did you have to go?  
Guess it wasn't enough to take up some of my love  
Guys are so hard to trust  
Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl?  
The one who gives it all away, yeah_

Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?  
Did you think that it was somethin' I was gonna do and cry?  
Don't try to tell me what to do,  
Don't try to tell me what to say,  
You're better off that way

Don't think that your charm and the fact that your arm is now around my neck  
I've got you in my pants I'll have to kick your ass and make you never forget  
I'm gonna ask you to stop, thought I liked you a lot, but I'm really upset  
Get out of my head, get off of my bed, yeah that's what I said  
Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl

_The one who, throws it all away_

Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?  
Did you think that it was somethin' I was gonna do and cry?  
Don't try to tell me what to do,  
Don't try to tell me what to say,  
You're better off that way

This guilt trip that you put me on won't, mess me up I've done no wrong  
Any thoughts of you and me have gone away

Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?  
Did you think that it was somethin' I was gonna do and cry?  
Don't try to tell me what to do,  
Don't try to tell me what to say,  
You're better off that way

Better off that way  
I'm better off alone anyway


	4. GaaSaku

-Songs about You-

Hiiii I'm so happy you guys like my story! I'm sorry that it's sad? I like writing/reading/watching dramatic/sad stories/movies that make me cry. I don't know why either! DX Haha! So anyways, here's chapter four of _Songs about You_!

Oh, just to let you know, Sakura ages one year each boyfriend. She stared at sixteen with Neji, seventeen with Sasuke, then she was eighteen with Kakashi. Guess what? She's nineteen with Gaara! Yay!

_I've been thinking lately. Of all my twelve boyfriends, you are the only one who doesn't have a song._ Twelve Sakura couples

Warnings: No Yuri, Swearing, sexual thoughts/actions/implications, and… uhm some other stuff? Like OOC! Yay?

Disclaimers: I own… Nothing! Not the songs, the anime! Nope, nothing. All the songs are © Avril Lavigne. Naruto is © Kishimoto, of course! And all the pairings… sorta belong to fangirls/fanboys? xD

Please, please, please enjoy!

..::::..&&&&..::::..

Songs about You

He Wasn't

GaaSaku

It was Saturday, thank god. The read headed Kazekage sighed softly. But it was late. Sprawled across the dark sheeted bed was none other than… Haruno Sakura. What was she doing at the Kazekage's house, in his room, you ask? Well, the nineteen year-old was his girlfriend, of course! Lazy seafoam eyes drifted over to the pinkette, scanning her, almost. The reason he'd said yes to comfort her still baffled him completely. Well, actually, he had sorta asked her.

_Really long Flash back time! x3_

The girl had come to him, hard as a stone on a mission to help with an illness that his sister was having trouble with. Her shining, happy gray/turquoise eyes seemed to have dulled slightly and hardened. But not in an angry way like his or Uchiha Sasuke's. More like a saddened way. When he'd come to check on his sister, he found Haruno Sakura staring at a picture of her old sensei, sobbing.

When he'd asked what was wrong, she turned around so quickly that her head collided with his chest, and she began to cry into him. He was shocked, not knowing what do. Instead, he did what he'd seen in the drama things that Temari watched. He wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back. She stared up at him, and yelped, scrambling out of his grasp.

"GomennesaiKazekage-sama!Ididn'tknowitwasyou!Gomennesai!" she cried, her eyes wide. He stared at her, quirking one of his no-existent eyebrows.

"Why were you crying?" he asked, his tone like it always was. Rather flat and uncaring.

"W-what?"

"Why were you crying? Are you going to make me repeat myself a third time, Sakura-san?" in his voice, she could hear a hint of annoyance. He was just Sasuke. He never liked to repeat himself.

"My… my old sensei, Kakashi died just recently…" she explained in a soft voice.

"And you had a special relationship with Kakashi-san?" she blushed, nodding her head, pointing her head down. "Were you… his lover?" the word was rather new to him, but he knew what it meant. Her blush, if possible, got even deeper in colour, and she nodded. "Did he die on a mission?" her blush was slowly fading, and she had picked her head up. She nodded a third time. "I'm… sorry?" it was rather a question, but she smiled weakly.

"No need to apologize, it wasn't your fa—" he cut her off with something that resembled a glare, but not quite as… mean.

"No… it sort of was. The mission he was sent on had to do with Sunagakure," she froze. He didn't tell her that. She grit her teeth momentarily, but then let it go. "I'll… uhm…" this was the first time she'd seen the Kazekage so flustered. He even had a small blush rising on his cheeks. "I mean, if you want…" what was he trying to ask?

"Gaara, are you asking Sakura-chan out?!" both red head and pink head craned their necks to the right, where Temari had sparkles in her eyes. Sakura's face turned a deep pink colour, and Gaara's followed with a lighter colour.

"T-t-t-temari-san! W-w-why would you s-s-s-say something like t-t-t-that?!" Sakura cried, burying her face in her hands.

"It's kinda obvious, chika," she stated flatly.

"I-is this t-true, Kazekage-sama? Y-you want to…" she thought for a moment. "'Replace' Kakashi?" Gaara pointed his eyes at the ground for a moment, then nodded. "Then yes, Gaara-san. I accept your proposal," not that he'd asked to marry her or anything. Just asked to be her boyfriend.

_End. DX_

But he couldn't really grasp the concept of girlfriend and boyfriend. He just couldn't get it. He'd asked Temari- since she'd been in a relationship with Nara Shikamaru for about three years now- but it was no use. She rambled on about chocolates, flowers, hugs and kisses. But he knew that couldn't have been right. So he went to his- very surprised- older brother, Kankurou. He'd been dating the blonde haired girl- Yamanaka Ino- for about a year now.

He didn't help very much either. He just kept talking about how you have to appeal to what your girl liked and comfort her when she's sad. He'd done that numerous times. He appealed to her likings- which were watching rather sappy movies and training- and he'd comforted her every time the thought of Kakashi got into her head. But it didn't just feel right. He felt like just a replacement. Like how Sai was a replacement for Uchiha Sasuke.

Most of the time, he couldn't spend time to her, let along open the door to chat with her. He was the Kazekage. He couldn't help it. And most of the time, he'd finally get off working and come to his room. What did he find? Sakura sprawled across the bed, sleep talking. But really, she was sleep singing. On of her favourite songs. And every time he heard the end, he heard his name uttered like in growl. He just wasn't good enough. Not good enough for her.

"Gaara? Can I come it?" her voice drifted through the wood of his door, and looked at the paperwork. He only had a few more to do.

"Yes, you can," she opened the door and shuffled into the office, making sure to close the door. She sat down in one of the chairs beside the desk and sighed, putting her chin in her hands, her elbows propped up on her knees. "Something wrong?"

"Yea, actually. I know you were just trying to help… and you've done all you can. The trauma's gone, and I'm getting happier everyday. I just don't think… we work out," she explained, talking rather slowly, picking the right words. A small smile played on Gaara's lips.

"I had the same feeling."

_There's no much goin' on, today_

_I'm really bored it's getting late_

_What happened to my Saturday?_

_Monday's comin', the day I hate_

_Sit on the bed alone, starin' at the phone_

_He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no_

_He wouldn't even open up the door_

_He never made me feel like I was special,_

_He isn't really what I'm lookin' for_

_This is when I start to bite my nails_

_And clean my room when all else fails_

_I think it's time for me to bail_

_This part of you is getting stale_

_Sit on the bed alone, starin' at the phone_

_He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no_

_He wouldn't even open up the door_

_He never made me feel like I was special_

_He isn't really what I'm lookin' for_

_Na na, na na na_

_We've all got choices_

_Na na, na na_

_We've all got voices_

_Na na, na na na_

_Stand up make some noise_

_Na na, na na_

_Stand up make some noise_

_Sit on the bed alone, starin' at the phone_

_He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no_

_He wouldn't even open up the door_

_He never made me feel like I was special_

_He isn't really what I'm lookin' for_

_He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no_

_He wouldn't even open up the door_

_He never made me feel like I was special_

_Like I was special_

_Like I was special_

_Cause I was special_

_Na na, na na na_


End file.
